


Movie Night

by taeyonged



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lucas, bottom jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonged/pseuds/taeyonged
Summary: In which cuddling on the couch during movie night turns into something more.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> excuse any grammar errors!

"I don't wanna watch this!"

Jungwoo reaches his arm over Lucas' lap, grabbing the tv remote. He switches the channel from a mystery movie to some romantic comedy.

"That's so lame, Jungwoo!" Lucas whines, as he nonchalantly shoves popcorn in his mouth.

"Your dumb detective shows aren't any better," Jungwoo glares at his boyfriend, as he looks at the tv. "Besides, I have no idea what's happening ninety-nine percent of the time."

A sigh exerts through Lucas' lips, as he snuggles closer to his boyfriend. The two boys are pressed against one another with a gray blanket covering their bodies. A red bowl of popcorn sits in the center of the two.

"This is so boring," Lucas yawns, watching the couple on the tv kissing. "Why are we watching this when we can do it ourselves?"

"Lucas!" Jungwoo shouts in embarrassment, hitting him playfully. Lucas laughs in response, as he moves forward to peck his lips.

The movie continues to play as the boys sit in silence, munching on their popcorn.

"Jungwoo... you didn't tell me they would show this," Lucas says quietly as he averts his gaze elsewhere. The screen displays a couple on the bed, aggressively kissing one another. Lucas could feel his crotch tightening.

"What do you mean? It's just for a minute, you're not a kid." Jungwoo laughs.

"Still, you could've told me!" Lucas exclaims. "I wasn't... prepared."

"Are you hard?" Jungwoo asks.

"What if I am?" Lucas chuckles.

"Then bye," Jungwoo turns off the tv, getting ready to leave. The only light left in the house is the candle on the coffee table in front of them.

"What?! No, you have to help me!" Lucas shouts, as he quickly puts the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. Jungwoo stands up, and Lucas grabs his hand.

"No it's too late," Jungwoo yawns. "I'm not in the mood, do it yourself."

Lucas pulls on Jungwoo's hand, seating him on his lap. Jungwoo's legs are on either side of Lucas, straddling him as the younger holds his hands.

"Lucas, I'm tired!" Jungwoo whines, taking his knuckles to rub his tired eyes. "Tomorrow!"

"It's not like you have to do anything," Lucas smiles, grabbing the discarded blanket they were sharing earlier. He quickly takes off Jungwoo's white tee. He wraps the blanket around Jungwoo's petite body, covering him. "Please, baby?"

Jungwoo sighs when he sees Lucas' eyes get all big, begging for him to oblige. He holds tight onto the blanket hugging his body as he just mutters a 'fine' at Lucas.

Lucas grins as he holds Jungwoo by the waist, pulling him closer. They collapse their lips against one another, moving in sync. Jungwoo seats his crotch against Lucas' clothed one, rolling his hips.

"Fuck, do that again," Lucas commands as he takes Jungwoo's bottom lip between his teeth. He bites down on the skin, and shoves his tongue inside his mouth as Jungwoo continues to grind himself down onto Lucas, creating more friction between the two.

Lucas switches their positions as he pushes Jungwoo to the side, allowing him to fall on his back onto the couch. The younger climbs on top of him, admiring how innocent and ruthless he looks with the blanket wrapped around the upper half of his body, and how his swollen lips glisten with his own saliva.

Lucas wraps his fingers around the waistband of Jungwoo's basketball shorts, tearing it off his body. He then takes his boxers off, as his erection springs out, beginning to leak with pre-cum.

"Already excited?" Lucas teases, staring at his boyfriend's erection. He could feel his own begin to grow even harder.

"It's your fault," Jungwoo mutters under his breath quietly, pouting his lips. Lucas bends down to kiss them, running his tongue across his lips for the last time before planting kisses among his jawline. "Stop doing that, I want to get this over with."

"Of course," Lucas nods, as his cold fingers trace Jungwoo's bare thighs, making the boy underneath shiver. He reaches his hand in between the sofa seats, in which he grabs an unopened bottle of lube—always prepared.

"What, you have a bottle of lube just sitting in there?" Jungwoo asks.

"I assume I'd put it there since it seems to be convenient," Lucas smiles. "You know, for times like these."

Jungwoo laughs at his boyfriend as he watches him coat his fingers with the lube. Lucas then trails his wet fingers up Jungwoo's body, and then finding his ass. His fingertips begin to circle against his his entrance, in which Jungwoo already whines to.

Lucas slips a finger inside of Jungwoo, pumping in and out slowly. Jungwoo squirms his body at his actions, small whiny moans escaping his mouth in which he begs for more.

"More," Jungwoo moans, crossing his legs as Lucas inserts another finger to meet his commands. He pushes his digits deeper within him, copying a scissoring motion to stretch him as much as possible. "Ah, fuck."

Lucas continues to slide his fingers deeply within Jungwoo, as he dips his head to attack the elder's neck. He latches his lips onto his skin gently, delicately sucking on it with the work of his tongue and lips. He travels amongst the nape of his neck, leaving purple bruises all throughout. Lucas paints Jungwoo with his lips, as if he is a blank canvas turning into something more.

It isn't long till Jungwoo grows more whiny and needy, wanting Lucas to fulfill him. He thrusts himself down, fucking himself onto his fingers.

"Please Lucas," Jungwoo cries, and Lucas knows how whiny he can get when he doesn't get what he wants. "I-I want you inside me. I need you."

"Repeat what you want me to do," Lucas commands, slowly and sloppily kissing his thighs as he continues to finger Jungwoo.

"Please fuck me," Jungwoo moans, gasping for breath at how quick Lucas fingers him. "Please. I want to scream your name so loud that the neighbors can hear."

"Pick a position baby," Lucas whispers into his ear, licking the outer shell of it which made Jungwoo shudder. " _And I'll gladly fuck you however you want_."

"On my side," Jungwoo moans. "Please, Lucas, fuck me on my side."

"Anything for you my love," Lucas says seductively as he stretches Jungwoo as deep as he can—and slides his fingers out. Jungwoo feels a bit empty at the action.

Lucas kisses Jungwoo's lips as he turns the boy on his side, facing the tv. He discards of his shorts and boxers, and lays on his side next to Jungwoo. He props his arms around his waist, holding him tightly as he prods his entrance at Jungwoo's throbbing hole.

"Ah," Jungwoo moans, closing his eyes with bliss. Lucas' palm rests on Jungwoo's ass cheek, feeling the smooth skin as he pulls them apart, spreading his cheeks. "Please, Lucas, I-I'll do anything... j-just take me."

Lucas listens as he slowly slides himself inside Jungwoo. He gasps at the action, his body squirming as he lets his length sink in him. Lucas slowly begins to thrust himself in and out of Jungwoo, gritting his teeth at the feeling of him tightening around him.

"Lucas," Jungwoo chants his name, as he feels Lucas begin to plant kisses on his neck and shoulder. "Lucas, God, you feel so fucking good. Please, go faster."

Pleasure and pain fills Jungwoo when Lucas begins to move a bit faster. He goes a bit deeper within him, faster and harder with each passing moment.

"H-Hurts," Jungwoo cries at the quickening pace. He squirms his body as his hands tighten around the blanket on his chest. Lucas tightens his grasp on his waist to prevent him from moving too much. "Lucas, gosh, I—"

Jungwoo is a moaning mess as the pain eventually washes into pure pleasure. His hand lets go of the gray blanket, as it falls to the floor. Lucas slides his hand up Jungwoo's chest, in which he shivers in response. Jungwoo places his hand on top of Lucas' palm.

Lucas proceeds into fucking the boy harder and deeper, now shoving his whole length deep within him. He latches his lips to his shoulder and neck, kissing him while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Jungwoo, fuck, you're so tight," Lucas says as Jungwoo pays no attention to his words. He closes his eyes as Lucas goes even harder, reaching his prostate in which he begins to scream.

"Ah, please, Lucas, right there!" Jungwoo cries as Lucas pounds right into him. Jungwoo tilts his head towards him, pouting his lips as Lucas moves forward to kiss him.

Jungwoo doesn't reply with his lips as he moans into his mouth, feeling Lucas' wet tongue shove against his own. He licks his cavern, kissing him deeply and gravely while pounding into his ass.

"I'm gonna come," Jungwoo warns as he feels one of Lucas' hands grab onto his own erection, beginning to pump his length. "Fuck, Lucas!"

Jungwoo releases his seed as the liquid stains Lucas' hands. Some of it tend to land on his own chest—luckily it didn't stain the couch.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Lucas says as he continues to slam into Jungwoo, who continues to cry—still recovering from his orgasm. He feels Lucas fill him up with himself, the hot liquid staining his insides.

The tense atmosphere is full of their panting now, as Lucas gradually slows down, and stops. He presses his clothed chest against the bare back of Jungwoo.

"Take me to bed," Jungwoo commands, still out of breath. Nonetheless, Lucas obliges to his boyfriend. He pops out of him, picking him up bridal style, and carrying him up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He lays him on their bed, and grabbing a few tissues to clean the both of them.

"Funny how you were against it yet you were so bossy," Lucas giggles as he falls next to Jungwoo, snuggling his nose to his shoulder. Lucas grabs a folded blanket sitting on the bed and throws it over the two of them. "I love you."

"Funny how you were the one getting a boner from a movie," Jungwoo says as he turns around to face him. He moves forward to peck his lips. "I love you too."

"So does that mean a round two?"


End file.
